


Stuff Went Boom

by citysonfire



Series: 15genres1prompt [5]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citysonfire/pseuds/citysonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment gone wrong leaves the Hulk a bit different to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuff Went Boom

Clint was making his way through the lower levels of SHIELD HQ when it happened. The ground trembled, almost knocking him off his feet. Purple smoke was coming from one of the labs at the end of the corridor; Clint held onto the wall for balance and stumbled towards the lab. He covered his mouth with his shirt and his eyes watered. As he got closer he realised the lab was Bruce’s. The smoke was so thick he could barely see, he distantly heard the alarm bells ringing but they seemed muted somehow, like the smoke was so thick that it was smothering sound itself.

“Bruce!” Clint called; he stuck his head round the door and saw glass smashed on the floor and tables overturned.

A roar came from the lab and Clint instinctively reached for his bow before realising it was two floors above in the armoury. "Shit!" Clint ducked back behind the door as a chair came flying towards him. The smoke slowly began to clear as the fans finally kicked in.

Clint grabbed the chair and held it in front of him like a shield. He stepped through the doorway and saw Hulk in the middle of the lab, and if Clint wasn’t mistaken he looked very sorry for himself.

“Hey big guy,” Clint said slowly, trying his best to sound calm and in control. “What happened? Experiment gone wrong?”

“Stuff went boom. Hulk stuck.”

Clint blinked at him, “You’re stuck? You mean you’re stuck as Hulk?! What about Bruce?”

“Hulk don’t know.”

“OK,” Clint put the chair down and sat facing Hulk, “So you’re not being a rage monster right now are you? Well you are but you’re not angry.”

Hulk shook his head.

“So maybe if you got angry you’d go back to being Bruce?” Clint regretted the words almost as soon as they were out of his mouth. This is not going to end well.

Hulk looked as if he was considering Clint’s idea. The silence was suddenly broken by Clint’s phone ringing. Clint quickly took it out of his pocket and flipped it open.

“Barton! What’s happening? Are you alright?” Phil Coulson snapped.

Clint grinned, “Yeah, I'm fine. Apparently purple smoke doesn't affect me, or I wasn't close enough to be affected, whichever. From what I can get from Hulk, some chemical experiment went boom, Bruce turned into the Hulk and is now stuck like that-"

"Barton!"

"But don’t worry he’s not angry. He’s actually like Bruce is normally all calm and meditating and shit.”

Clint could imagine Phil pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’ve got a team on the way down, they had to wait as the entire floor went into lockdown. They're analysing the smoke and hopefully that’ll give us some answers. Just keep him calm and don’t do anything stupid.”

Before Clint could fire a witty retort, Coulson had hung up on him.

“So,” Clint said looking around the lab, “What should we do whilst we’re waiting for the lab technicians to find out what was in the smoke?”

Hulk looked around too before moving to one of the only surfaces that hadn’t been trashed. He tried to pick up a beaker but the glass smashed in his hands. For one awful moment Clint thought he was going to cry, and who knew what a crying Hulk would be like.

“It’s OK big guy, I can help.” Clint put a hand on Hulk’s huge shoulder, attempting to keep him calm.

Hulk pointed at a test tube that was half full of a purple solution. “This went boom,” he then pointed to a puddle of blue liquid on the floor, “And this.”

Clint nodded, “Right Hulk, if you think you can tell me what goes where, I think we can change you back to the angry monster we all know and love.”

Hulk grinned at him which was in no way disturbing at all.


End file.
